


Family Time: Ares III Edition

by lovemethatouterspace



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Ares III is a mission of goofballs, Watney is back, everyone's a comedian, good pure fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemethatouterspace/pseuds/lovemethatouterspace
Summary: About 2 weeks after Watney is back on the Hermes, NASA shrinks mandate crew bonding time.A series of mini fics that cover the diaspora of things that can happen while all 6 crew members are together.Who doesn't love fics with the whole crew being goofballs!!Follow me on tumblr: bethyjoastro Hit me up with some kudos!Comment ideas Id love to hear them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic here on ao3 and I hope you like it! Sorry for the brevity of this chapter, but more will come!

The crew sat on the oddly shaped Hermes common area couches. Beth sat with her legs crossed to her chest. Next to her was Vogel, and on the adjacent couch and chairs sat, Watney, the commander, and Martinez.

It had been 2 weeks since they left Mars with 6 crew members aboard. Everything was better than it ever had been. Watney was finally back, and everything felt back to normal. They weren't really having a difficult time coping with the situation, but the NASA shrinks felt otherwise. They had mandated designated "bonding time", where they would play board games, watch movies, or do some other non-space shit. The entire crew thought it was hilarious, but the only person who took it seriously was Dr. Chris Beck. That only made it more hilarious for the entire crew. 

"Ok guys," Chris came into their "living room" type area, holding a laptop with an email attachment pulled up.  
"We have three options for the movie," Each week, NASA sent them an array of options for a "bonding activity" (even though they were as bonded as a group of people could get) so they could have some time to distract themselves from the specific perils of this mission. Beck had voiced his opinion on the fact that this time was, "vital to our mental health". The rest of them thought it was bullshit (but Beck's opinion made it even funnier).  
"We can watch Fight Club,"  
"Oh yeah! Count me in for fight club!" shouted Mark, clapping his hands and giving Martinez a hi-five.  
"Ok, this next one is pretty weird, Dr. Shrock sent us a downloadable link to the Bee Movie?"  
Johanssen was sipping a glass of water. She pointed at Beck, still swallowing her gulp of water. She finished, paused, and shouted,  
"That movie is the greatest thing to ever grace the face of the Earth," The scream sounded emotionless for some reason. She looked at Beck, took a sip of water, and shrugged. He laughed.  
"I second the Bee Movie motion!" Shouted Martinez, raising his hand in the air enthusiastically. Beck looked back and forth at the two in sheer disbelief for a few seconds, shook his head and scrolled down on the small laptop.  
"And the last option is-" Beck squinted at the screen, making sure he was reading the file name right. His head flinched backward, and his face turned sour as he read the title of the file.  
"Sharknado," He stated, bluntly. Silence fell over the group. They exchanged glances, nodding at each other. "Sharknado," they said. Beck had to make sure he was hearing this right. The world's brightest minds wanted to watch Snarknado. A movie about a tornado filled with sharks.  
"Ok, um, I'll hook it up," This would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> That part with Martinez and Beth shouting about the Bee Movie was so fun to write, and so is Dr. Bossy beck omg!! Keep reading, the next chapter is going to be longer hopefully!!! If you made it this far, <3


End file.
